


Changes

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Changes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,326  
>  **Pairings:** Jack/Sam  
>  **Summary:** Sam's world changes.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I wish.  
>  **A/N:** Written for sj_everyday

Her world was completely black and then suddenly she's surrounded by different versions of Jack. Jack with the crooked smile on his face, the one he gets when he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching him. Jack laughing. Jack staring at her as if trying to commit her face to memory. Jack on the day of their wedding, laughing and feeding her bits of cake. Jack poised above her, staring into her eyes just before he slid into her, as he finally made them one. She barely has time to breathe as the pictures come one after the other in rapid succession.

 _Her world changes again._

One minute she's on an airplane, the next a car, and suddenly she's running down a long unending corridor. Everything changes so fast but, through it all, one thing never does; the sense of impending loss. She knows that if she doesn't get there in time she'll never see him alive again.

 _Her world changes once more._

She's standing outside of a hospital room; her hands shake with fear as she opened the door. A litany of prayer silently passes through her lips as she walked into the room.

Jack was lying on the bed, covered in bandages, and hooked to various machines. He quickly tried to hide the look of pain as he turned his head to smile at the lovely lady that walked towards him.

Even though he had known in his heart she would come, he’d still been worried. "It's about time you got here. I was beginning to worry. You might've missed my big exit scene. I don't think I'm going to go all glowy like Daniel did, but, you never know."

Tears ran unchecked as she attempted to speak. "Jack... please... I..." Sam cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. “What happened? I mean how did this happen?”

Jack ignored the fresh stab of pain that shot through his body as he shrugged his shoulder. “It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. But somebody dropped the ball on the intell. The planet was crawling with Goa’uld. The minute we stepped through the wormhole we were ambushed. If it hadn’t been for Teal’c and his quick reflexes we wouldn’t have made it back at all. But before I stepped into the wormhole I was hit by something I had never felt before. The doc said it was as if my body was hit with something like a radiation bomb. But only a lot stronger. All of my insides are....” He broke off at the look on Sam’s face.

Sam couldn’t take any more. She didn’t want to know that Jack was...she couldn’t even think the word. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks, as she shook her head no.

Jack reached up, wiped the tears from Sam's eyes and pulled her down into his arms. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"How can you say that?"

"Because everything is okay when I'm holding you."

 _Once again her world changes._

She's kneeling beside a gravestone, her face wet with tears. It can't be true. Please, don't let it be true. With trembling fingers she traced the words engraved on the headstone. Here lies Colonel Jack O'Neill. A hero.

 

"NO! JACK! PLEASE NO!" Sam's scream echoed through the quiet bedroom.

"Sam? What's the matter?"

Her body racked with sobs she could only shake her head.

Jack sat up straight and pulled her trembling body closer to his. "Hey, shhhh, baby it's okay."

Sam turned towards him and flung her arms around his neck. "Don't say that. It's not okay. How can it be okay? You died."

Jack shushed her again and tightened his arms around her. "No. I didn't. It was just a dream, baby."

Sam wiped her eyes with her fingertips. "It felt real."

"But it wasn't." Jack leaned back, grabbed her hand and kissed the palm before he placed it against his heart. "See, I'm okay."

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She whispered through her tears. She didn’t want to think much less talk about it. There were a lot of things in this world she could face, and she’d faced a lot of things on other worlds but the thought of Jack’s death wasn’t one of them.

Jack tightened his arms around her and caressed her hair. "Shhh. Go back to sleep. You have an early flight tomorrow."

"I'm not going." There was no way she was leaving Jack now. Nothing meant more to her then he did.

"What about your job."

Sam shook her head. "I don't care I won't go."

"You don't really have a choice, Sam. You still work for the government."

"You sound as if you want me to go." Tears glistened in her eyes before beginning to fall once more down her cheeks.

"You know better than that. I would love nothing better than to keep you here in my arms for the rest of eternity."

Tears fell harder down her face. "I won't leave you Jack. I can't. Not after..."

Jack interrupted her. "Shhhh....baby. We'll work something out. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Sam closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "How do you know that?"

"Because everything is okay when I'm holding you."

Sam bit her lip and stared with frightened eyes as he repeated the same words that he had said in her dream.

 

The next morning Sam walked into the General’s office and laid the papers and her ID onto his desk.

“I thought that you’d come to say goodbye but I can see that might not be the case.” General Hammond eyed the paperwork and ID badge before he looked back at Sam. “What’s all this?”

“I resign.”

Hammond shook his head. “Sam, you can’t resign. You still have time left to serve. And besides you have that new assignment starting today.”

“With all due respect, Sir. I can’t go. You can do whatever you’d like to me but I won’t go. I’m not leaving Jack.”

“Not leaving...” General Hammond wiped at the tears that sprung to his eyes and cleared his throat before he continued. “Sam, you were in Atlantis, Jack was hurt, you tried but you didn’t make it back in time, remember? Jack’s gone, Sam.”

 _Her head spins as her world changes, again._

“Sam? That’s it. Come on, Sam. Open your eyes.” Janet peered down at her patient, the concern evident on her face. “Colonel, she’s waking up.”

“Jack?” Her voice was husky with sleep.

“Excuse me?”

Sam’s eyes flew open as she stared at Jack. He was alive! She glanced down at her left hand, they weren’t married...but he was alive! “Sir, I meant..”

“It’s okay, Carter. You’ve been out of it for seven days, you get a pass. You’ve had us all very worried. I’m...we’re all glad that you’ve finally come out of it. The doc said that you would make a full recovery.”

“What happened, Sir?”

“We don’t really know. Teal’c found you. You and some of the scientists were studying off world. When you didn’t report in as scheduled Hammond sent Teal’c. He refused to let me...anyone go except for Teal’c. He found all of you unconscious and somehow managed to get all of you back. I didn't ask how. You were the only one that scared the hell out of me... out of everyone... The others made a full recovery almost immediately, but you've been unconscious all this time. But, now that you’re awake, I bet you’re hungry?’

Sam stared at his beloved face and smiled in answer.

“I’ll get you something.”

Jack started to walk towards the door but turned to look back at Sam. “Carter?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thank you, Sir. Me too.” Sam waited until she was sure that Jack was out of earshot before she whispered. “And I’m so glad that you’re alive.”


End file.
